FUTURE
by ilovewally16
Summary: Female Utters Terrible Uncomprehensible Relationship Ending. You should read and see...life...death...love...
1. Chapter 1: Somethings Fishy

Chapter 1: Something Fishy

I was running as fast as I could on the pillow soft sand. I started to laugh and yell "You will never get me!" I started to run as fast as I could, pushing myself to my limit. I felt myself losing energy and fast. All of a sudden I felt tight arms around my waist. I knew who it was but I still screamed which then turned to laughter. "Got you!" Wally said picking me off of the ground and swinging me around. He sat me gently on the ground as if I was porcelain. I turned around and pecked him on the lips and smiled. Wally's lips were so soft and…perfect! I looked deep into his beautiful green eyes. I could just get lost in them.

He took my face and whispered to me "I love you Kuki Sanban" then he gently pulled my face to his and kissed me. I felt a spark. A spark that I have never felt before between me and him. It felt so good! I let myself melt into his arms. I reached my hand to his hair and tangled my fingers into his soft, blonde hair. He then took my shoulders and pushed down a little, telling me to sit down. I got on my knees, and so did he. He wrapped his muscular arms around my thin body and laid me down. I let my body go limp on the pillow like sand. He let his lips unclasp from mine. He then kissed my tender neck. "This is something he has never done before." I thought to myself. He stopped kissing my neck and lay beside me. I turned over and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. We laid there for what seemed like hours. He stroked my hair and sadly said "We need to go baby." I shook my head and stood up.

We drove to my place in Wally's truck. Later, we pulled up into my driveway and walked to my door. "Want to come in?" I asked praying he would say yes. He smiled at me and nodded "When do I ever say no to you babe?" I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked into my house as quietly as we could. The lights were off so we had to feel our way up the stairs, to my room. We laughed quietly as we walked up the stairs trying not to hurt our self's. When we finally found my room, I opened my room and turned on the light. When we both walked in, I turned around and closed my door quietly. He laid down on my bed and posed as if he was in a photo shoot, legs crossed, elbow holding him up and the other arm limp. He smiled and patted beside him. I smiled back realizing how much I loved him. I walked over to my bed and lay next to him. We laid there for hours talking about anything and everything. Before I knew it I was fast asleep in dream land.

The next morning I got up noticing that Wally was gone. I scratched my head in confusion and looked around my room, noticing that a little piece of paper was lying on his pillow. I leaned over and picked it up and read:

Dear Kuki,

I know how your mom and dad would freak if they knew your Aussie was in your bed so I left early this morning before anything could happened. I love you! See you at school!

- Wally :)

I smiled at my letter that he wrote me. I got up and walked to my dresser and hid it. I went to the bathroom and got ready for school. After doing my morning routine, I went to my closet and looked for my outfit. I finally made a decision on the perfect outfit: A pair of skinny jeans, along with a green, skin tight shirt with rips in the back, with converse. I got dressed and ran down stairs and sat at the table which was filled with bacon, Eggs Benedict, sausage, and pancakes. I made myself a plate and pigged out. "Good morning Kuki!" My mom said walking in with a glass of milk for me. She walked over to my seat and sat the glass down. "Hi mom." I said with a mouth full of sausage. "Sleep well?" I nodded my head yes while eating my last bite of food. I got up and grabbed my backpack. I then walk to my mom and kissed her on the head. "Bye honey! Have a good day at school!" She yelled at me while I walked out the door. I threw my bag onto my passenger seat of my green T-Bird and got in.

As I pulled in I noticed Wally walking to my car. I turned off my car and grabbed my bag. I went to go open my door but it was already opened with Wally behind the door smiling "Hello beautiful." I smiled up at him while getting out. He closed my door and picked me up and kissed me. "Hey babe." I whispered to him then kissing his lips back. I heard chatter coming towards our car. Wally sat me down and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked over to who was walking to my car. Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Emily, and Eric were all in a herd. I looked at Wally and he let go of my waist. I ran up to Rachel, Emily, and Abby, who were all bunched up together talking, and grabbed them into a huge hug. They laughed at the, out-of-no-where-hug, I then stepped back and smiled. "Hey Kuki!" they all said in a chorus line. "Hey guys! What's up?" Abby gasped as if she just realized something. "Ok so there's this new girl and something seems really weird about her." "Yeah," said Emily, making her way into the conversation "She's really weird she dresses...old fashioned." Rachel nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, like she passed me and knocked my books out of my hand!" They all nodded there heads, agreeing she was very weird. "Well," I said with a smug "I will just have to check her out." Then, the bell rang signaling us into class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own KND, but i own this cupcake and anyone you don't recognize. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Pool, Love, and Sleepovers!**

I dont like the new girl. There's something about her that doesn't seem right. Today at school she tried to stare me down. I don't even know her! And im really friendly so. I thought we could be friends. I don't know what her problem is but I'm going to find out.

I grabbed my bag for a sleepover at Emily's with Rachel and jumped into my car. I drove up to Emily's house and turned off my car. I heard Emily scream, ending with a big _SPLASH! _After I heard some laughter. I laughed along like I was there with them and said to myself,

"She's crazy."

I got out of my little car and walked to the back of her house. I peeked around the corner to see what was going on. Emily was on Eric's shoulders and Rachel was on her boyfriend Nigel's shoulders. I'm guessing they were playing chicken.

I walked up to the screen door, not opening it, and said very loudly "Hi guys!"

Rachel and Emily both screamed and ploped into the water. The boys started laughing while Emily and Rachel came out of the water. I walked into the door and stood by the pool. I started laughing. Emily looked at me with a mad face and said "That was so not funny!"

We all went silent and then we all stopped laughing and said "Okay, Maybe it was."

I put my bags down by a chair and walked back to where I was.

"I think it's Kuki's turn to get in!" Rachel laughed with excitment.

I looked at her with wide eyes and said "NO!"

I then heard someone behind me saying "Oh really?"

Then a push on my back. I screamed and with that I hit the water flaling my arms trying to get to the top. I popped back up and gasped for air. I looked at where I was just standing and Wally was laughing hystericaly from the gut.

I glared at him and started laughing. I swam over to the stairs and got out walking to him and said, "Fine I see how it is!"

Then I shoved him with all my might. Apparently he knew what I was going to do because he grabbed me just then and I was falling too! I swam back up and looked for him. I turned around and he was there staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I started laughing and he closed his mouth and said "Hey!"

Then he picked me up and threw me. I swam up and laughed again.

"Thanks for that." I swam up to him and hugged him. He laughed a little then said,

"You know I love you." I laughed and said,

"And I love you more than I love Rainbow Monkeys." He laughed and kissed me.

"Get a room!" Rachel said making everyone laugh. We stopped kissing and laughed. And from then I knew tonight was going to be fun.

"Well, we have to go." Nigel said letting his arm fall from Rachels shoulders then getting up off of Emilys bed. I was sitting on Wally's lap, holding his hand while Emily and Eric were laying together cudding in a corner while Eric stroked her hair. I slid off of Wally's lap and stood up. Everyone stood up and said their good-byes. When Wally,Nigel and Eric left we all walked back to Emily's room. I sat on the bed and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked me confused about why I looked upset. I looked up at her and gave her a fake smile. She gave me an 'I-know-better-than-that' look. I dropped the smile and sighed.

"Yeah. The new girl." Rachel sat down by me and looked at me with a concerned look.

"What about her?" I sighed.

"She just gives me these looks like she has a FRAPPE in her eyes and wants to shoot me!" They laughed and returned to being serious. Emily shrugged.

"I wonder what her problem is?" I looked up at her and gave her an 'I-know-right' look. Rachel was fixing our beds up while she said.

"Well what ever it is she better get over it quick." She yawned and shook her head.

"Let's get some sleep." We all crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
